The Phoenix's Fire
by Sirius Horse Lover
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts. Who and what is she? Why is she so mysterious? And what is that language she's speaking? Mean time, what is Volde- "You-Know Who" Plotting?
1. The New Girl

I switch point of views a lot, so just so you're not confused I say who's POV it is before the chapter.

_____________________________________________________________

---Hermione's POV---

After checking and double checking her room several times to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, Hermione Granger ran down stairs o her house and her parents drove her to kings cross train station, where they both hugged and kissed her good-bye. 

Hermione quickly spotted Ron Weasley, one of her best friends. "Oy, Ron!" Hermione said, waving enthusiastically and running up to him.

Once she reached him, the first thing she noticed was the absence of Harry. "Where's Harry?" she asked. Ron shrugged. 

"Hello to you, too" he said jokingly. Hermione suppressed a giggle. 

"Well, we'll meet him on the train, I guess", Hermione said, walking purposefully towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, she glanced around to make sure no muggles were watching and broke in to a dead run towards the barrier until she passed through it. 

Hermione grinned at the sight of the scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express, then turned around to see Ron coming through the barrier. 

They went on to the train and looked for a compartment to sit in before they were all full. 

It was ten fifty-nine, if Harry didn't show up soon he was going to miss the train. Hermione's thoughts drifted to their second year at Hogwarts when Ron and Harry had missed the train and flown illegally to Hogwarts in an enchanted car of Mr. Wesley's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Just as Hermione was starting to get worried, Harry came in, panting. 

"What happened to you, mate?" Said Ron, attempting, and failing to suppress a grin. 

"The Dursley's wouldn't let me go!" He said in a disbelieving tone. 

"I told them I'd hex them if they didn't let me go, considering that they decided they didn't want me going after we got here." he paused, debating whether to say the next part in front of Hermione or not. He decided that it was safe for she was in a good mood. He cleared his throat, "Er... I figured the flying bat bogey curse on Dudley wasn't that bad." He paused and looked at Hermione's death glare. "Don't worry, no muggles saw it apart from the Dursleys, and I threw the counter curse over my shoulder as I left" He added. 

"Actually", Hermione said "I was going to say they deserved it, but not in public!" 

"Relax, nobody saw!" 

They bickered for a while until the food cart came, then the trio started chatting about who their new Defense against the Dark arts teacher would be. 

"Oooooh! look! it's Potty and the Weasel! and they brought their little friend along, Mudblood Granger." Harry clenched his fists, but Hermione held him back. 

"And look who we have here!" Ron shot back. "Malfoy: The amazing bouncing ferret!" Malfoy blushed a very deep shade of red, Hermione couldn't help but laugh; in fourth year, Their Defense against the dark arts teacher had turned Draco Malfoy in to a Ferret for attacking Harry while he wasn't looking. 

Malfoy reached into his robes for his wand, but Harry was much too quick for him, he pulled out his wand and yelled _"Expelliarmus!"_ Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the floor in front of Hermione, who picked it up as Malfoy lew backwards, but he quickly scrambled to his feet. 

Goyle went to punch her but she ducked, then having no time to pull out her own wand, she took Malfoy's and screamed _"Impendimenta!"_ Goyle flew back and slammed hard out of the door and into the wall of the next compartment, unconscious, Hermione, Ron and Harry couldn't help but laugh. 

"Nice one!" Harry and Ron both chimed together. 

Hermione gave Malfoy's wand back and said in a very dignified tone "Haven't your parents taught you and those two gits never to hit a girl!?" She paused and gave them a McGonagall look. "Now, OUT! Or I'll give you what you deserve!" 

Crabbe and Malfoy stalked out of the compartment with a last sneer and Ron and Harry started going into Hysterical fits of laughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

---Harry's POV---

Hermione and Harry were Head Boy and girl this year, much to Ron's annoyance, considering he had been a prefect in fifth and sixth year, but he tried not to bring up the conversation.

As the trio walked into the Great Hall, they noticed that something was different. Everything and everyone looked the same, aside from a new Deense Against The Dark Arts teacher, who didn't look very familiar. But then, Harry noticed a girl at the end of the Gryffindor table. She seemed very alone, and he didn't recognize her. She was definitely older, probably about Harry's age.

Harry nudged Ron. "Who's that girl?", he said, glancing pointedly at the unfamiliar girl. 

"Dunno" Ron replied simply, then whispered something to Hermione - presumably asking her who the new girl was - who shrugged.

Harry decided to introduce himself to the new comer. Maybe she would be very nice. He walked up to her. The girl had shoulder-length, blonde hair, and hazel eyes.

"Er... hello...er...my name's Harry - Harry Potter" The girl abruptly looked up, seemingly snapping out of a trance.

"I know" She said flatly.

Harry was taken aback. _On second thought, maybe she's not so nice_, Harry mused. _She sure seems grumpy._

The girl saw the look on Harry's face and seemingly realized how rude she just was. "Oh - Sorry" She apologized with sincerity. Harry realized that she had an American accent.

"I-I wasn't paying attention, I mean, I'm not in a good mood. Long trip, you know." There was an awkward silence, then

.

"Oh yea, My name is Jasmine LaBelle. Hello Harry Harry Potter." They both laughed at this.

"Would you like to sit with my friends and I?" Harry asked carefully, hoping she wouldn't snap at him, but her face relaxed.

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

---Jasmine's POV---

Jasmine made quick friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione_. This is going to be easier than I thought_, she thought distractedly. _I wonder what house I would have been in had I actually been properly sorted? Dumbledore told me to keep that to myself, though._

Dumbledore introduced Jasmine to the rest of the school: Jasmine hated to stand up in front of all those people, but she didn't have to for long, for people got quickly distracted by their own conversations.

A lot of the Gryffindors were interested in Jasmine because she was an American. Many of the people would keep up conversations with Jasmine, just for the sake of hearing her American accent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Classes were going well for Jasmine, as she studied ferociously for her N.E.W.Ts with her friends (especially Hermione).

Every morning at owl post, Jasmine thoroughly searched the Daily Prophet for any sitings of Voldemort or his Death Eaters that may give a clue as to what's going on at Hogwarts. But two weeks after school started, there was still nothing worth worrying about.

One day, In History Of Magic, Harry threw Jasmine a balled up piece of paper. Jasmine opened it and read:

__

Quidditch try-outs for a new chaser are Friday. Do you play Quidditch? If you do, maybe you could try out.

Jasmine eagerly pulled out her own quill and replied:

__

Sure! I love Quidditch. I was seeker at my old school, I doubt I'll be any good at chaser, but I'll try. It should be fun.

Jasmine threw the note back to Harry, and silently snorted with laughter at the fact that their teacher, Professor Binns, had yet to notice flying peices of paper across the room.

After the bell rang, Jasmine hurried out of the room with her friends to her next class. 

"You play Quidditch?", Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I used to, at least." Jasmine said, a little 

"Seeker?" Now, It was Harry's turn to get excited.

"Yep, but I'm not so sure I'm going to do very well as a chaser. I probably won't make it, but I might as well try."

"Oh, you will" Harry said in Mock-arrogance. "Seekers are good at everything"

Ron threw a playful punch at Harry, who ducked, but too late. 

"He's the Gryffindor seeker." Ron explained.

"Hurry Up!" Hermione interrupted their conversation. "Is all you two talk about Quidditch? We're going to be late for class!" Ron rolled his eyes, but they all followed her to their Defense Against The Dark Arts class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their new teacher's name was Professor Anderson. She was very young, probably in her thirties. Her Long Auburn hair was pulled into a pony tail. She had bright sky-blue eyes and oval glasses that she normally didn't wear. 

Professor Anderson had a pleasant voice and a good attitude and seemingly pretty much knew what she was doing. Jasmine was appalled at what complicated things they were learning in this class. Today they were learning about how to make it so a Kappa cannot hurt you. You had to somehow persuade it or trick it to bow its head so it loses all of the water in the bowl in its head, therefore depriving it of it's strength. They also learned, that if you throw a cucumber with a person's name carved into it, the Kappa may not attack you. They were very ugly. Though they could not be brought to school because of the danger, they saw pictures of the Japanese water demon. It looked sort of like a monkey with fish scales and a hollow in its head for the water.

_____________________________________________________________

Okay, that was a very abrupt ending to this chapter, I know. But I just couldn't figure out where to stop it. Please Read and Review 


	2. Quidditch

Friday approached quickly. Jasmine learned to hate a couple of people: Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. She also hated the teacher Severus Snape. She had lost about 60 house points in just a few days for basically existing from Snape. He hated her with a passion, a feeling which was mutual between them. 

Jasmine grabbed her new Nimbus 2002 broom and rushed towards the Hogwarts grounds where she was greeted by the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the people trying out for the chaser position. 

"Right, then", announced Ron Weasley, who was the new Quidditch captain. "We're going to pretend we're in a real game, with all the balls--" He glance at Harry. "--Sorry, mate. No snitch. It's too much work, we may not get it back." Harry put on a mock-offended look, and Ron started laughing. 

"Alright, first up is Jasmine LaBelle. Then Neville Longbottom, after Neville is Denis Creevey-", Jasmine stopped listening. _I'm first,_ she thought nervously_. ugh. I hate being first._

"We're even using the bludgers?", Jasmine questioned Ron before mounting her broom. 

"Yeah. Why not." He replied before mounting his own broom. 

Jasmine started with the quaffle. She passed it to one of the other catchers who threw it back to her. She made towards the goal, glancing sideways to make sure nobody or nothing (bludgers) was following her. After doing that, she shot at the middle hoop. 

But whether the quaffle made it in or not, Jasmine never discovered. A bludger was flying towards her. She shot upwards, dodging the bludger, which to her bewilderment and terror, followed her. She wove in between the seats in the stands then flew sharply upwards again. Glancing backwards, Jasmine discovered that the quaffle was still behind her, with one beater hot in pursuit. 

Jasmine climbed even higher, the shot quickly down, pulling up at the last second. _That would have been a great Wronski Feint_, she mused. The bludger came barreling down after her. She shot upwards again, and turned quickly to the left then-- 

WHAM 

blackness. 

*** 

"Are you okay, Jasmine!?", A girl's voice. Hermione. 

"Yeah, where- what-?" 

"Your in the hospital wing. Oh, God we were all worried sick!"

"Why?", Jasmine managed. 

"Why? WHY!" you almost got yourself killed! You got slammed with two bludgers in the head at one time, then dropped twenty-five feet to the ground!" Hermione looked very McGonallgall -like. "You could have been killed! Do you know what day it is?" 

Jasmine shook her head, she glanced sideways to see Harry and Ron speaking to Madam Pomfrey. 

"Friday?", Jasmine guessed. 

"NO!", Hermione looked like someone's mother getting paranoid over a young child. 

"Well, then. I never was any good at guessing games. What day is it?"

"Thursday" 

"We went back in time?" Jasmine asked, trying to stall Hermione from yelling more until Harry and Ron came to change the subject. 

Hermione just gave her an exasperated look and ran up to Ron and Harry, who came running over to Jasmine's bed. 

"Oh, Jasmine. You're awake! You gave us quite a scare" Ron said. The two boys both looked exhausted and stressed. Jasmine leaned forward, trying to prop her pillow up a bit. Bad idea. Pain seared through her head like a thousand knives. Jasmine bit her lip, trying not to scream or cry. That was baby stuff.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking very concerned. 

"Yeah." Jasmine choked out. White lie, right? "Um... just a little headache." 

She instinctively glanced at her left ring finger. The ring was gone. "My ring!", she whispered, only to herself, but Harry, Ron and Hermione heard her.

"What ring?", Hermione questioned. 

"Um.. I ...uh. My mom gave me a ring when I left. And...it's really expensive. And I like it because it reminds me of home. And I think I just lost it... I did just lose it. Probably when I fell off my broomstick" Another white lie. 

"Oh", Hermione said. Though she looked a bit suspicious. She was just opening her mouth, presumably for another question, when madam Pomfrey came and shooed the visitors off to give Jasmine some rest. 

*** 

--Harry's POV--

"I don't know... This ring of hers seems rather fishy. She paused far too many times during her explanation of it for me." Hermione had been ranting to Ron and Harry the entire way up to the common room. 

"I like her", Ron said plainly. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Not that way!" He said. 

"I don't trust her." Hermione said in a quiet, but dangerous voice. 

Harry shrugged. "I dunno" 

______________________________________ 

I couldn't think of anywhere to end(Not that many people are even reading this. I think I'm just writing this to amuse myself)


	3. New mysteries

--Harry's POV-- 

Two weeks later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in the great hall, eating breakfast together. Jasmine sat at the other end of the table, her blonde hair in a messy pony tail and her blue eyes clouded. She appeared deep in thought.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione had grown farther and farther apart from Jasmine in this short time. They'd even started to dislike one another. Hermione said she thinks that Jasmine is in the same league as Voldemort, and Hermione is usually right. So Harry and Ron had to agree. 

Suddenly, Hermione's eyebrows shot upwards, she was reading the daily prophet. "There was a Death Eater attack in Surrey..." She said, looking nervous. "But not near your house, Harry," She continued, at the curious look on Harry's face. She'd obviously misinterpreted the fact that he was _hoping_ that the Dursley's _were _attacked... 

*** 

Later that night, after classes, Harry decided to go for a walk around the grounds. He needed fresh air. Grabbing his invisibility cloak, he quietly slipped out of the common room. 

Outside, The air was cool and refreshing. Harry walked around near the front gates of Hogwarts, when he heard a distant scream. Another. Another. people, many people. Screaming. It sounded as if it was coming from Hogsmeade. 

Harry rushed up the stairs, not even caring if anyone heard his footsteps from under his cloak. He ran quietly up to the seventh year's boy's dormitories, and shook Ron awake. 

"What the-?" Ron started, surprised. 

"Shush. It's one in the morning. Don't wake anybody up, There's some sort of attack at Hogsmeade. I was on a walk and heard screaming. We have got to wake Hermione and go help." 

Ron's eyes bulged, but he nodded and headed for his trunk for his clothes. Harry got his broom. He'd need it to get to the girls dormitories. The stairs always turned into a slide when boy's went up it. 

Once in the seventh year girls dormitories, Harry felt slightly embarrassed. What if somebody woke up? He shook Hermione quietly awake, and she nodded and said she'd meet the boys in the common room as soon as she was dressed. 

Little did thy know that they were not the only ones awake. 

Harry went back to the boys dormitories to see Ron already dressed and waiting. They headed to the common room, where Hermione was already, pacing nervously. Harry then noticed that he still had his broom and invisibility cloak, and they could prove useful. They discussed things for a short moment and then Ron got his own broom while Hermione borrowed Ginny's.

The trio had just been leaving when a voice from behind them called out, "Where are you three going?!" 

It was Jasmine. 

__

Ugh... what the hell does she want. We've got to go!, Harry thought.

Jasmine walked in front of the three friends, Hermione spoke first. "We've got to go somewhere on our own business, so please. Stay out." She attempted to move towards the door, but Jasmine stopped her. 

"Oh, JASMINE!" Harry yelled, exasperated. What was happening? More so, what was happening now that they could have possibly prevented but now cannot because the wrong person woke up at the wrong time? 

"PLEASE, move out of the way or I'll jinx you out of the way,' Harry said, he really didn't like her now, She probably was plotting for him to go to the attack at a certain time to get captured or killed. 

"Just try, Potter. No wizard could beat me. I'd beat you without a wand." 

This immediately got everyone's attention. 

"I will not permit you to leave here until you tell me what's going on and why you're so desperate to leave!" She said, matter-of-factly. Harry figured he'd just tell her, if it could save people's lives... 

"FINE! There is some sort of an attack at Hogsmeade, I was on a walk and I heard screaming. Now, let us GO!" 

"Fine, but I'm coming," It wasn't a question, it was a fact. 

"Fine, but we don't have any more brooms, and If you get killed, don't blame us," Ron spoke for the first time. 

"No prob, see ya," she said, and In a flash of red flames, she was gone. 

"What the--?" 

Realization dawned on Hermione's face, but there was no time to speak, they all mounted their brooms and headed to Hogsmeade. 

__________________________________________________________ 

HA! (LOL)

Please review, that is all I have t say for now, and I am sort of changing the story a bit and may be adding something different.


	4. Fights and suspicions

This entire chapter is in Harry's Point f View unless otherwise specified. 

________________________________________________________ 

Ron, Hermione, and Harry sped towards Hogsmeade on their brooms. The scene that met their eyes upon arrival sent chills down Harry's spine. There were Death Eaters. Maybe even close to one hundred. Witches and wizards were dueling with the black, masked figures. But having little success. 

Harry searched for Jasmine, suddenly spotting her. She was fighting off three death eaters, and a fourth was approaching. _"Stupefy!"_ Harry yelled, and the fourth Death Eater toppled onto the ground. 

Some of the Death Eaters looked up. Now that they were found out, the Gryffindor trio started raining spells on the Death Eaters, having an advantage, being in the air. _So, I guess she's not with Voldemort,_ Harry mused, watching as Jasmine dueled fiercely with three new Death Eaters, the previous three laying in a pile behind her. 

Suddenly, Harry saw Jasmine's wand fly out of her hand. She didn't look the least bit alarmed, She brought her right hand across her chest, far past onto the left side of her body, then flung it forward and back to the right as if swatting something. A burst of yellow flames erupted from her hands, and the three Death Eaters tumbled to the ground, dead.

__

Huh, Harry thought. _How the hell did she just do that?_

Harry was disturbed from his thoughts. There was a series of popping noises as multiple Aurors materialized. Not wanting to get in trouble, the three friends flew back to the common room. They were met by a bedraggled looking Jasmine. Who had somehow managed to arrive before them, even though being without a wand. 

"You guys shouldn't have gone there. The Aurors would have taken care of it," Jasmine said. She looked more tired than Harry had ever seen her.

"A couple of minutes ago you didn't seem to mind going," Ron said.

"I didn't want you guys to get killed," was her reply, and she truly did look honest, but that didn't take Harry's anger away. 

"Oh yeah? What happened to hating us, huh?" Harry said. 

"I don't hate you, and even if I did, I wouldn't want you dead-" 

The entire time, Ron looked like he was contemplating something, he then finally said, "And how did you Apparate?" 

Harry had been thinking that as well. "In the school?" He added, dropping the subject of hating each other. 

Hermione looked deep in thought, she then said "And how did you dissapperate in fire?" 

"Ugh. What, are you guys my personal interrogator's? Geez. In the U.S I've already got my apparating License. And as for me being able to do it in the school....... um... Professor Dumbledore took the spell prohibiting apparating and dissapperating off in the Gryffindor common room for me, so I could practice, Ya know..." Harry noticed that she avoided the apparating with fire question. Hermione looked as if she was going to press the subject, but Harry remembered something else. 

"How did you do that wandless magic before... you know, with those three Death Eaters?" He asked. She looked uncomfortable. 

"You saw that?" Jasmine sounded alarmed, but quickly gained her composure. "Oh, well. I really have no idea how that happened, it was a total accident..." 

"Accident?!" Harry was annoyed now that she was keeping something from them. "I don't care what you say, that was sure as hell no_ accident_. You _killed _them, Jasmine!" 

"Look, I don't know how that happened. I'm going to bed," Jasmine said, then stalked up the staircase. 

_________________________________________________________ 

I know, incredibly short chapter. But I don't want to start a new day yet. Please review.


	5. Discoveries

  
  


I'm sooo sorry for not updating in forever, for those of you who are actually reading this, but I have SO many awesome ideas for this story that I can't even cram them into it. It's pathetic. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, and to those of you who haven't: PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy the story.

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. I did see the third movie, though. It was good, but not amazing.

NOTE: POV- Point Of View

* * *

-General POV-

Hermione just stared at Jasmine's retreating form, her mouth half- opened in shock, before saying. "And hey, Jasmine. What happened to that Oh-So-Special ring of yours?"

Jasmine froze mid-step, then turned around slowly. "I haven't been able to find it..." She said carefully.

Hermione smirked triumphantly before pulling something small out of her pocket, she examined it closely before smiling evilly and handing it to Jasmine, who was now in front of her with a terrified expression on. She grabbed it and managed to choke out, "Where'd you find that?"

"Ohhh, It was just sitting on the floor near your bed the day of Quidditch tryouts".

"You stole it!" Jasmine appeared to be losing her temper, and Hermione seemed to be egging her on. Harry and Ron looked at each girl, then at each other, and both shrugged.

"Why do you mind so much that I wanted to look at your pretty ring?"

Harry finally stepped in, "It's too late, Hermione. Just lay off of her tonight," He said in an attempt to cease the argument before it began.

Hermione said "Fine, But Jaz-" She said this very sarcastically, as if they were best friends, "-I know your little secret, you're not too great at keeping it."

Jasmine seemed to finally snap. she grabbed Hermione's arm and whispered, "Well, since you know, it's ok if I do this," Hermione yelped and jumped away, clutching her arm, before dashing up the steps. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Hermione's POV-

The next morning, Hermione woke up early, she had to go to the library. _I can not believe that Dumbledore let her in this school! I'm suprised she hasn't blown it up yet. This is soo bad!_

__

When she reached the library, to her relief, it was empty for all but the librarian, Madam Pince.

Hermione ran to the section on Dark Creatures, and searched for the book she was looking for, Her eyes finally landed on a very old and worn large book and opened it. 'Dark Creatures With Human Intelligence'

"The Celtic Fire Elf, more commonly known as the Celtic Fire Demon, is a dark creature that..." Hermione slammed the book shut, feeling a presence behind her. Looking back, she saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

Suprisingly, rather than sneering, he said, "So, you know now, too?"

"Figures that you would know. What is she in Voldemorts inner circle?" She asked, pulling her sleeve up her arm and revealing a hand-shaped burn. 

"Eeek, I wouldn't mess with her," He said turning around. He suddenly stopped, "This, never happened." He said, refering to the civilized conversation he just had with Hermione. She suddenly jumped up, realizing that she was late for brakfast, Harry and Ron would be worried.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Harry's POV-

"Hey, Ron where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at his watch, she was ten minutes late already.

"Dunno, probly at the library," He said in between wolfing down his food.

Harry's eyes wandered over to the rest of the Gryffindor table, then the rest of the great hall. "Where's Jasmine?" He questioned, but Ron was now downing all of his pumpkin juice in one gulp.

Hermione ended up coming five minutes later, Harry and Ron pestered her about what Jasmine's secret was, but she said that she wanted to speak with Dumbledore first, and left it at that.

Jasmine never showed up throughout the day, not even at lunch or dinner. When the Gryffindor trio went back to their common room Harry asked, "Am I the only one who noticed that Jasmine hasn't been around all day?" 

Hermione averted her gaze to the floor before saying, "She's sleeping, I checked," As odd as that sounded, Harry could tell she was telling the truth and just shook his head.

* * *


	6. Light Or Dark?

**

DISCLAIMER: No, none of it's mine.

**

OTHER DISCLAMER: I'm sorry, but though I've never read or seen the Lord Of The Rings, all of the elvish here is supposedly from it. The only elvish translating sites I could find were from The Lord Of The Rings, but I've translated everything on the bottom of the page.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The next day, Jasmine didn't appear until lunchtime. When she did appear, she went straight to Dumbledore, concetrating very hard all the while on her shoes and pointedly not looking anywhere near Hermione or anyone else.

After speaking for a moment with the headmaster, she let a small smile play across her lips as she walked purposefully up to the Gryffindor table and sat down right next to Hermione, who looked away from her.

She tapped Hermione on the shoulder, who flinched. "What!" she snapped in a whisper. Jasmine was a bit taken aback. "Umm, I... uh... er..." _Oh, Just spit it out!_ She thought to herself.

"Iwannathankyou," she said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned.

Jasmine squashed her pride into a small corner of herself for a moment, "I want to thank you, for not telling anyone, I mean... And I'm sorry for burning you, is it ok?"

Hermione looked like she was debating accepting the apology before saying. "it's ok.. I'm fine."

Suddenly, the mail came rushing in, Jasmine's eyes drifted to the Slytherin table A large black eagle owl carrying a black envelope landed in front of Draco Malfoy. He opened it, and destroyed after quickly reading it. He glanced at Jasmine for a split of a second as his owl left, then started a distracted conversation with Theodore Nott.

About a minute after the mail came in, there was a flash of sinister black and silver fire, and a menacing black and silver phoenix appeared right in front of Jasmine, who jumped. She knew who was bound to that phoenix, but he was dead, so she had no idea why the particular phoenix was giving her a letter.

He dropped a black envelope on the table, then disapperated in another flash of flames. By this time, everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her, whispering or talking quietly (which was still unbelievably loud).

She examined the envelope carefully, before dropping it on the table, it was beginning to smoke. It was a Howler; But not just any Howler. She gave Professor Dumbledore a pleading look, but for once, he was utterly stumped.

-Hermione's POV-

The Howler Suddenly exploded, but "VEDUI' WETHRINAER!" Was all it got out before Dumbledore finally nodded at her and she grabbed to Howler, and disapperated in a flash of blue and yellow flames.

By this time, the entire Great Hall was silent, staring, shell-shocked at where Jasmine had just been standing. Dumbledore stood up from his chair and said loudly, "I have an announcement to make..."

* * *


	7. Some interesting discoveries and confusi...

  
  
EW4eva- Sorry about the text! won't do it again, hehe. You shall know what happened. I'm VERY sorry about the delay, life got in the way. ceci est la vie. I went to the Youth Nationals Arabian Horse show in New Mexico, and then the East Coast championships in Pennsylvania(another horseshow) and I'm going to the Canadian Nationals horseshow next week, so I'll try to get this and another chapter in before I leave. Once again, I apoligize profusely..

Starr- thanks. Yepp, I made it up.

evermore- thanks. You'll find out this chapter!

Mystica Dragon- Thanks!! Hehe, I'm sorry about that class at nationals, that really sucks.(yeah my cell phone died, so I can borrow yours? I swear I won't break it! hehehe)

** Note: I changed the spelling to Keltic fire elf, because that's what I originally wanted and then messed up. Whoops, so just know the Keltic is the correct spelling.**

Disclaimer: It's _still_ not mine and it never will be sigh , why must I keep saying this. Don't sue :). [recap] By this time, the entire Great Hall was silent, staring, shell-shocked at where Jasmine had just been standing. Dumbledore stood up from his chair and said loudly, "I have an announcement to make..." [end recap] now, Su alla storia. (Sorry, I felt like speaking Italian)

* * *

[Hermione's POV]

All of the students shifted their looks to intent ones at Dumbledore.

"As you probably all well know by now, our new student is a bit ..different, than you may expect. Am I correct?"

There were more blank stares, someone coughed and quickly ducked their head. Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously, she gave him a cross between a 'Shut up and Pay attention' and an 'I didn't do it' look.

Dumbledore continued slowly, "Whatever I tell you now, shall not leak out of this school, a spell I just performed says that." He paused again and gave the hall a sweeping gaze. "Jasmine La Belle is a Keltic fire elf-" There were a few gasps but mostly blank stares. Draco Malfoy look as if he'd fall from his chair from shock, and Ron and Harry both looked confused and a little freaked out."-She is most certainly _not _dangerous, but in fact on our side, and I expect no issues with this knowledge." at that moment a very pale and terrified looking Jasmine walked into the great hall. She looked at no one as she walked towards Dumbledore.

When she got to him she said in a quiet yet strangely clear voice that didn't seem her own: "You told them, I expect". Professor Dumbledore nodded and she walked back to the Gryffindor table where she was greeted with unusual, dumbfounded and reproachful looks.

The moment she sat down the entire great hall broke out in loud chatter.

[General POV]

"So you are an elf!" Hermione cried triumphantly. Classes had ended and she was leading them all (Harry, Ron, and Jasmine) to the Room of Requirement.

"Yes," Jasmine replied evenly.

"Have you a problem with that?" They reached the room and Hermione walked back and forth past the wall three times thinking that she needed somewhere private to talk. When the door appeared, it led to a cozy room similar to the Gryffindor common room with a blazing fire. They all walked in and sat down on different chairs.

"What is this place?" Jasmine asked in a desperate, yet futile, attempt to change the subject.

"It's a room that turns into what you want it to- the room of requirement," Harry answered quickly.

"What _are_ you!?" Ron butted in bluntly.

"Professor Dumbledore has already told you," she answered, looking him straight in the eyes.

Hermione stepped in, "What exactly is a fire elf- demon?" She felt funny having to ask a question.

"_Elf_," Jasmine said sternly.

"Elf?" Ron blurted. "No offence, but you look nothing like a demon _or_ an elf"

Jasmine closed her eyes in concentration, seconds later something else was standing where she was only a moment before. It had to be a demon. it had black hair flaming at the tips, her nostrils were barely slits in her scary white face. She had very pointed ears and red eyes. All three of the other teenagers jumped and let out silent screams. A second later, Jasmine was Jasmine again.

"What.. Was.. That." Harry Choked out, he realized that he and his friends had backed up to the back of the room as far from Jasmine as they could get.

"That was me..In my real form. This is only what I'd look like had I been born human." She gestured to her whole body.

"Stay this way," Ron said frightfully, backing up as if she'd attack him at any moment.

"So, what can you do? Like, what super special powers do you have?" Ron asked, some of his Gryffindor bravery returning.

"I'm Immortal," she said rather proudly. "I mean, we can be killed, but it's not a simple task. I'd rather not say how." She added at Ron's look.

"I can create and control fire, and do spells with fire," she continued, before closing her eyes and reaching her hand out towards the blazing fire in the fire place. The fire trembled in the place, before shrinking down to a ball the size of a tennis ball. It glided smoothly to Jasmine's hand, she opened her eyes and closed her palm. The fire was gone. Walking up to the fireplace, she blew into it and another crackling fire appeared. Harry clapped and Ron and Hermione laughed.

"I cannot believe I just told you guys this! Oh, dude. I'm soo dead, I can't believe he sent that Howler! He knows I'm weaker than him Why does he bother me so much, I'm not a threat!"

"Uh... Jasmine?" Hermione walked up to the girl with a concerned look. "What was that?"

"Oh that?" Jasmine said quickly, clearly startled. She scuffed a foot on the floor. "Oh.. nothing!"

"err... right... How _old _are you?" Ron walked out from his corner.

"Uh... letsee... I'm.. eight hundred fifty, I think.. yes.."

* * *

Hehe, ok, so you know a bit more now, satisfied? Oh yes, I also am in dire need of a BETA reader, please E-mail me at Starryhorselover (without the spaces) If you're interested! Also, I'm off to Canadian Nationals on Wednesday, sorry but I may only get one more chapter out before than, if any. Please read and review! Ciao

  


  
  



	8. Past Friends and Enemies

* * *

I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long XX My life really has a knack of getting in the way of Fanfiction.

NOTE: ok, I'll put all of the translations with corresponding numbers on the bottom of the page, ok? like ummm....

(1)hola

scrollscrollscroll

(1) Hello (in Spanish)

Also, please, If you notice any mistakes with my translations, tell me.. I speak at least a little bit of all of the languages that I use here(and am somewhat fluent in most) but I rarely actually write or type them out. ok, now, On to the story!

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

"Eight hundred fifty years?!" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "But that... That's biologically impossible!"

Hermione goggled at him. In the whole six years that she'd known him she'd never heard him say anything, well_, intelligent_.

Ron blushed and scuffed a foot on the ground, "I heard some muggle say it once," he mumbled. Harry just stood there, the picture of puzzlement, staring back and forth between Jasmine and Ron as if they'd both suddenly sprouted another head and he was the only one to notice.

"Oh yes," Jasmine continued, ignoring Harry's look, "My parents are both a bit over 3000 in your years.. Oh, why am I telling you guys all of this? We hate each other!" At that she plopped down on the nearest comfortable arm chair and started fiddling with her hair.

"Because," Hermione said softly, "we're your friends and you can trust us." And she meant it.

Jasmine stopped playing with her hair as a sudden voice from behind the quartet said, (1) "Ciao, il mio Fiore. "

Hermione spun around to see a handsome boy who she didn't recognize, He looked maybe a few years older than everyone else in the room. She knew she heard his voice somewhere... She looked back to Jasmine who was frozen in place, seemingly paralyzed with fear, and very pale.

"Run, guys," she whispered, "Run."

(Jasmine's POV)

Jasmine turned around slowly to meet the sight that confirmed her fears: Antonio Desario. He stood there, leaning in a relaxed way that annoyed her. His Hazel-green eyes were sparkling with something aggravatingly close to amusement, and his coal black hair was cropped shorter than when she last saw him. He grew up in France with Jasmine, but was born in Rome, into a very powerful (2)Celtic Fire Elf family.

He was about 150 human years older than Jasmine and she hated him with every ounce of her being. She noticed, half relieved, half annoyed, That her friends hadn't left her, but rather were huddled in a corner, speaking in hushed voices. "I Loathe you," was Jasmine's delayed very icy reply.

He smiled, "Why? What ever have I done to you?" He asked innocently in the old Elvish language.

"You're a bully and worse," She accused, sounding and feeling like a child, stubbornly in English. She knew he hated English.

"Come on, Fl- Jasmine, " He continued in Elvish, abandoning his nickname for Jasmine before she got really mad at him. "It really is time you come back to us, this siding with wizards is childish. I thought you'd grow out of it by now. The same kind should stick together."

"I hate you," she said, her anger rising with every word. "Je vous déteste, L'odio, ¡Yo LO ODIO! " (3)

"If you're sure... though I hate to destroy the last of our kind- however weak, young Vipera."(4)

Jasmine Panicked. "RUN! HARRY, HERMIONE, RON- _RUN!" _, she grabbed her ring and pressed her thumb on the silver part. "SELLLLL- EEEEEE- NAAAAAAA!" she called in a sing-song way, "Help me Selina! I'm at Hog-" a great ball of fire lept from antonio's fingertips and flung her ring to the floor on the other side of the room.

"Do your friends always fight your wars?" he wanted to know. That she knew, was him egging her on, but it wasn't going to work. Or maybe it was...

"fine, I challenge you to a sword duel. Right here, right now. NO magic." His confident look faded, but barely enough for anyone to notice. Jasmine was a sort of joke among her peers magically as a child. That led her to train phisically like a muggle knight and she eventually became reknown among elemental elves for her talent with a sword.

"To the death?" He asked. Jasmine swallowed, suddenly nervous. "To the... mortal death," she said finally.

"One moment," she said, feeling dumb. She quickly apparated to her room, grabbed her ancient leather sword belt and diamond-hilted sword, previously dubbed 'baya', the elvish word for beautiful.(5)

She swung it around experimentally; It had been 50 human years since she'd last had a sword duel. She quickly apparated back to the Room of Requirement. Antonio was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. He was making the fire place come to him, dissapear, then reappear in the fireplace.

"Anthony," Jasmine called. He spun around quickly: He _hated_ his name in english. He drew his sword which gleamed wickedly with white fire. She took a deep breath with her eyes shut then opened them, she drew her sword.

They both bowed and saluted each other with their swords, then crossed them. "Begin," a familiar voice said from the other side of the room. Jasmine did not have to look at her friend to know that Selena, an air elf and Jasmine's best friend, was there.

Jasmine and Antonio began to cicrle, each looking for the others weekness, neither finding one. Finally Antonio did and struck low: Jasmine parried his blow, but only barely, and was weak for the next blow which was aimed at her the top of her head. She grabbed her blade with her left hand and pushed upwards against his own, desperate not to lose. She had only lost once in her life anyway.

_ It'll hurt a lot if he gets me on the top of the head_. She searched him for a weak spot and found none. He swung at her neck but it was a feint: he quickly brought his sword across towards her side. Jasmine brought her sword down in an in an attempt to block but it was too late: He sliced right through her clothes and put a deep gash between two of her ribs. _Owwwwww-a_

"Oh, il semble vous a perdu votre touche, votre Fleur,"(6) he said "It must be siding with those good wizards that did it." he said the word 'good' very mockingly and 'wizards' as if it was a curse.

"Well you're siding with Voldemort-" he swung at her head again. She went to block, but somehow slipped up. Antonio's sword managed to slice her neck and the last thing she heard him say before blacking out was "Au contrare, Madamioselle" (erm... I think I spelled that wrong..)

------

"Wakie wakie Jaz," Jasmine opened her groggy eyes moments after she lost the duel to see Selena hovering over her, blasting cold air in her face.

"I'm up, I'm up!" then it hit her: "I lost. I cannot. believe. I _lost"_ __

"Something had to deflate your head," Selena said jokingly, Helping her up just as an out of breath Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran to the doorway, Dumbledore in tow.

"I am not arrogant!" Jasmine said indignantly.

"not now.."

"Selena!" Jasmine was going to argue further when she spotted a fiery Jasmine flower in front of her: Antonio had left it. She was just going to blast it if she could when it went to Selena in a wisp of air.

"You're alright? And the boy's gone? I guess you won't be needing me, then," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, then dissapeared with a swish of his cloak. Jasmine noticed a small bumblebee buzz around for a moment then fly into the hall.

"What happened?" the Gryffindor trio said simultaniously. "Well," Jasmine, red faced with embarrasment, explained everything to them and introduced her friend Selena, the last remaining Air Elf, or Air Faeries, as some called them (though it was a name loathed by Selena) in the world.

* * *

(1) Hello, My Flower (In Italian)  
(2) Yeah, I know this isn't a translation, but I changed my mind again, LOL. I decided to change it back to Celtic, hehehe. Okay, I promise that I won't change it again.. I think.. (3) yeah, that was vaguely 'I hate you' in french, Italian, and Spanish. (4) Viper, In Italian (The snake...) (5) yupp, I definately made that up, Lol. (6) Oh, It seems as though uoi have lost your touch, Flower. (In french... warning: French is definately not my forte) Wow, I am SOOOOOOO sorry at how long that took to write, but I was having some severe computer issues. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. in the meantime, please be kind and review. I definately write chapters faster when people review.


	9. The Flower's Past

Disclaimer.- My hair is Dark brown, and it's not dyed. I do have a british accent, but currently live in America, Do you think I'm JKRowling? I hope not.

EW4eva- hiya! -ish happy for a review- S'ok wow. I'm in a happy mood right now, it's very weird.

BOO!

haha. okies. I'm done being hyper ...maybe...

MAJOR OOtP spoilers here, you have been warned.

* * *

**_The Flower's Past_**

* * *

Selena stayed and hung out with the four Gryffindors for the rest of the day, though Jasmine wasn't very good company. "I lost, I can't believe it... I actually lost!" She kept grumbling. After dinner time, Selena suddenly said that she had to go and dissapeared in a wisp of colorful smokey air.

* * *

The next day, a large tawny owl came to Hermione and gave her the Daily Prophet. She nearly spit out her pumpkin juice when she saw the headline. "Deatheaters behind an attack at The Museum of Elvish culture. It is believed that they have stolen a large book dating back to 1292, 'The encyclopedia of elemental Elves'." She read aloud. Jasmine paled. 

"I thought that book was destroyed!" she looked outraged. "Ohh, Shit! This is really really really really really bad." She bit her nails. "I bet he's going to find out stuff like how to kill us or something," she looked like a nervous wreck. "What am I afraid of, he's just a wizard. Just a stupid, powerless wizard..." she went off muttering to herself.

Hermione read on to the other pages. "Deatheater attacks also in Surry- again, geez. Edinburgh, and newcastle. Wow. They're really not playing around." Harry snorted.

"Playing around? We're talking about _Voldemort _here- _Ron_!" The red haired boy had flinched at the use of the evil wizard's name. "You really have to get over this. Geez.

* * *

Classes seemed to go very slowly that day. Especially with Jasmine spaced out all day. 

After dinner, Jasmine excused herself with the excuse that she had to do something. That didn't sound right. Harry, being the nosy person he was, waited a minute, then followed her. She went up to the Astronomy tower and just sat on the ledge, staring at the stars. Harry stood behind her silently.

"Do you see that star over there?" Jasmine asked suddenly. Harry jumped. He didn't know she knew he was there. He walked up next to her and looked in the direstion she was pointing. He saw a bright star and nodded his answer.

"So you ever miss him nowadays?" She was staring at the star the whole time, as if afraid to look away, as if it'd dissapear if she did.

"Who?" Harry was confused.

"Your godfather. I know you can't have forgotten him." Harry threw her a wary look. How did she know about Sirius?

She took his silence as an answer and said with a slight edge to her voice. "You know. Today's his birthday. You could always see that star so clearly on his birthday." Jasmine still hadn't looked at Harry, her eyes locked on the star.

Harry was still confused. He didn't want Jasmine to think he was weak about Sirius for some reason. "I don't miss him" he said stubbornly.

She tore her eyes off the star for a moment. "Don't you? I do. I always will. forever and ever and ever..."

By this time Harry was a little wierded out. "You know Sirius? How?"

"You do miss him" was her reply.

He nodded. "Well, you wouldn't be happy if one of the first and only people who cared for you died, would you?"

"Are you?"

"Yes. How did you know him?"

"How did you meet him?"

"Can you stop answering a question with a question?" Harry cried, exasperated.

"Can I?"

"AAAARGH!"

"Yes, I can. I met him when I went to Hogwarts. He, Remus and your parents were really cool people." She looked back to the dog star.

"You went to Hogwarts with them?! Why didn't you tell me?" Harry sounded angry but didn't feel angry. "Why do you go to school so often? If I was to live forever, I'd not spend half my life at school."

"You can always learn more things. If I only went to school in the Dark Ages, I'd be all medievil. That might freak a few people out, don'tcha think? Even Antonio goes to school every once in a while." A cloud covered Sirius' star, Jasmine looked away from it at Harry.

Harry looked like he had hundreds of questions to ask her, and started. "Was my dad really arrogant? Did my mum really like her? Was Pettigrew always evil? Were you close friends to them?"

"Woah, slow down there, buddy. "Was James arrogant? A little... Ok, a lot-" she let out a soft laugh. "But he started to stop being so arrogant in about sixth year, yeah. Yes your mother liked him! Why else would they get married? What were Your other questions?

Harry repeated them then started to ramble on with other questions, but Jasmine cut him off with the question asking, saying if he learned too much his head was liable to explode. "Haha, very funny," was his reply.

After their conversation, there was an odd silence as they both looked at the star. It wasn't an awkward one, just odd. Jasmine looked at Harry a minute and saw silent tears well up in his eyes. He hastily wiped them away before they fell, hoping she hadn't seen. She walked up to him and put a comforting arm over his shoulder.

"You know, Harry. He's always there watching over you. As long as that star comes out at night, he's here. He's never ever going to go away. He'll never forget you and one day, after Voldemort's defeated and you're old and gray, you'll see him again. Him and your parents."

* * *

The next day both Jasmine had gone about doing their school work and hadn't spoken of the night before until lunch.

"Do you miss my parents?" Harry had asked out of the blue. Hermione and Ron looked confused.

"Huh?" said Ron, "Does who miss your parents?"

Harry had a clouded look on his face, "Jasmine," he said somewhat distantly.

"Jasmine knew your parents, Harry?"

"I'm right here..." Jasmine informed them, laughing. She felt weird being talked about whilst she was sitting right in front of them.

Harry and Jasmine explained how Jasmine had gone to school with the Marauders. "OH! Harry, I've got the BEST baby picture of you!" Jasmine said, beggining to crack up laughing.

Harry turned red, wondering if she really had a baby picture of him.

"So," Harry said, returning to his original question. "Do you miss my parents?" He pushed his food aside, having given up on it a while before.

"Of course I do, I miss them all, even Peter-"

"But Peter's not dead."

"He's dead to me." She looked sad as she contimued. "However, I knew Sirius was going to have some sort of horrible fate, because I dated him"

Harry said "You _dated _him?" at the same time Hermione said, "Why," and Ron said "huh?"

"Yes I dated him. Not very serioulsly though- haha, no pun intended." Her face fell. "Antonio- stupi stupid STUPID Antonio- never told me that a fire elf cannot just date a witch, wizard or muggle. If they do, the witch, wizard or muggle shall have a horrible fate. You can only date a non-elemental elf being if you marry him or her. He told me this AFTER i'd dated quite a few non elemetal elves. I wanted to give _him_ a horrible fate" she scowled. "In fact, you know one of the other people I dated."

"Who?" three voices chimed.

"Look behind you."

Harry looked behind him, but all he saw was Nearly Headless Nick.

_Nearly Headless Nick..._

* * *

I was going to leave a cliffie, but decided to be nice. I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I'm just so tired and really want to post this chappie today.

-moi


	10. The Immortals

* * *

:) I love this story. hehehe. Too bad very few people read it... Oh well. 

Well, then my ONE reviewer gets all of the cookies because nobody else is here to share them with her... except me... -steals a cookie-

**Victoria**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! :)

Now, on to the story!

mrf... this is sort of a filler chapter... not too interesting, Sorry.

* * *

Later that day, Jasmine was sitting in the common room, having just came back from the room of requirement (AN- You think I'm going to tell you what she was doing, yet?!) when Harry, Ron and Hermione came in. They walked up to her. 

"Braccae tuae aperiuntur" she said by way of greeting to Ron.

"What does that mean?" he asked, think that anything said in latin must be important. Jasmine had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Your fly is open" she grinned as he blushed as red as his hair, zipping up his pants. The other two teens laughed as well.

"Quid quid latine dictum sit, altum videtur," Jasmine said with a laugh.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked warily, making sure he didn't forget to do anything else when he was in the bathroom.

Jasmine started to crack up, "Anything in Latin sounds profound.. that's all I said." She grinned.

* * *

The next day, the four teens were in History of Magic class, not paying attention to Binns, when Jasmine threw a ball of fire towards Harry's desk. He jumped as it hit it but it dissapeared as soon as it hit it. Words burnt into the wooden desk before quickly disappearing. They read: 

_**Meet me in the Room of Requirement after this class. It's important. Bring Ron and Hermione.**_

* * *

Harry was met by a rather odd sight when he went to the room of requirement. There was Jasmine and Selena- okay. Then there was that guy - Antonio - and four other people that Harry did not recognize.

Jasmine plastered a smile on her face. "Hey Harry! Ron, Hermione. This is my family-" She pointed to an older man and woman and another boy that looked about the same age as Antonio. "This is my mom, dad, and brother, Ares. And he is Enea-" She pointed to the fourth person, a boy that looked about Harry's age, but was probably much closer to Jasmine's elvish age. He had silver hair and ocean blue eyes.

"He is the last remaining water elf in the world, as far as we know, though he won't tell us. He doesn't speak english." She pulled a face, "I believe you already know _him_," she jerked her head in the general direction of Antonio.

Harry also noticed that Fawkes was also there. Selena continued to inform them why they were all there."I know this seems like short notice, but we've been planning this for a few day's now, us elves. That book Voldemort stole-" She ignored Ron's flinch, "-we _need_ it. He absolutely _cannot_ have that book, it has some very dangerous things in it. Once he figures them out, we're all toast. Dumbledore knows that we're going to get it today. Jaz and I finally found out where they are keeping it, and it's not going to be easy to get back.

"You guys don't have to come, I know you don't think it's your problem, but it really is going to affect you. You don't have to help but it would really do us all well if you did." Serena appeared to be finished with her speech, but she hadn't needed it; there was no way Harry was not going to help.

"See," Jasmine added, "We even got _Anthony_ to help." She threw a glare at the evil elf. He grinned lazily.

"I was just about to say the same to you." He replied cooly. Harry was fairly certain that that was the first time he'd heard Antonio speak english. He had an old-sounding British accent.

"Pro di immortales! Children, stop your bickering!" Jasmine's mother stepped in. "Jasmine, do you always speak to his highness like this? It is unacceptable. Absolutely unacceptable!" Her mother looked angry.

"Pueri pueri, pueri puerilia tractant, so I do not mind" Antonio assured Jasmine's mother. That annoyed Jasmine, if possible, even more.

"Did you just call me a child?!" she looked just about ready to kill him.

Enea said something in a language Harry didn't understand or recognise and Ares nodded. Yeah, we've got to leave now if we want to do this properly..."

* * *

I know, this was a really bad chapter, sorry. Was it too confusing?Please tell me... now, click that little button on the bottom left hand side of the screen and review! hehehe

fweeeeeeeeeeeee!

translations:

**Pro di immortales!-** Good Heavens! (In Latin)

**Pueri pueri, pueri puerilia tractant- **Children are children, therefore children do childish things


	11. more waffling on after the last chapter

**Hiya -waves- I'm back, again. **

"Mkay, Can you move in that?" Serena had just put on minor spell-repelling armour on Harry. It felt funny, but didn't restrict his movement in any way. This was going to be exciting! He nodded.

"It's fine." He looked over at Ron and Hermione. They were each getting the same spell repelling armour. Jasmine's Mom and dad were both wearing a sort of chest peice and sword belts. Jasmine finished putting on Hermione's spell-repelling armour before dissapearing in a burst of flames.

She came back in another flash of flames with her old leather sword belt and older sword and a beautiful peice of chest armour of what could only be diamonds. When she followed his gaze to her sheild, (assuming that it was her sheild he was looking at) she commented "It was made before diamonds were known to be really very valuable."

Ten minutes later they were ready. "Okay, Serena and Jasmine and I can each take one of the humans. You guys know where to apparate, right?" Everyone except Enea nodded. Ares repeated everything in the universal elvish language and Enea nodded. "Okay, on the count of three... One, two..." He said three in elvish, so Enea would understand.

Someone grabbed Harry's arms from behind and before he knew it he felt as if he was being consumed by flames, but they never burned him. Then they were in a forest. The person holding Harry's arms relinquished her grip. Harry turned around to see Jasmine. Every one else was there, too. Including Fawkes and another phoenix Harry didn't recognise. It was very different. It was black and red, rather than red and gold. It was rather odd.

"Where are we?" It was Hermione. She looked, for once in her life, confused.

"We are right next to Voldemort's lair. Be quiet." Antonio definately wasn't the nicest person, but Hermione kept quiet.

The elves started speaking rapidly in combinations of Latin and Elvish. Ron and Hermione came over to where Harry was standing. "Know what their saying?" Ron's question was directed at Hermione.

"No, that's about the dumbest question I've ever heard you ask. And you ask heaps of dumb questions. O_f course_ I don't understand them!"

That was when they heard Jasmine exclaim loudly in english: "But that's not_ fair_, mom! You know I _hate_ him! It's not going to work!"

"What's going on?" Harry wanted to know. He _hated_ being left in the dark. Everyone except Enea and Antonio abruptly switched to english.

"Nothing, Harry dear, I was just explaining to Jasmine that we are to split into two groups. The discussion is over. We have to go through the lower levels of this place. There are multiple tunnels. They should be ungaurded for the most part. We have to get to the room where they are holding the book." Jasmine's mother didn't look like she was very happy. Jasmine looked like she wanted to strangle her mother.

"Alright," Serena said quickly, pulling Jasmine away from her mother. "Harry, Ron, Hermione. You guys are going to go with me, Jasmine, Antonio and Fawkes. Ares, Anea, Jasmine's parents and Abydos-" She gestured towards the funny-looking phoenix "Are going to go together and enter through another section" Harry turned around to where the other group was going. They were already out of site._ Here goes nothing_... He thought

* * *

urgh... that was a bad chappy, I know. Please forgive me, and review. Also, tell me, do you think Jasmine is a Mary-Sue? I took three mary sue tests, two of them said that she's not a Mary Sue and one said she is. What do you think? Please tell me in a review.


End file.
